강남 가라오케 주대13 010 2386 5544 --광수 --강남 준코
by wdiapw
Summary: 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas 강남 준코 aslkdfjlkas


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

그리고 그 안쪽으로 세 칸으로 된 아담한 통나무집 한 채가 마치 한 폭의 산수화 속

에라도 있는 것처럼 고즈넉한 모습으로 서 있었강남 준코.

고행선의 부친 고진당(高晋當)은 특이한 기도를 가진 인물이었강남 준코.

깊숙이 가라앉은 눈빛 하나만 보더라도 그가 얼마나 엄격하고 완고한지를 홍걸은

대번에 알아볼 수 있었강남 준코.

한마디로 골수까지 먹물이 배여 온몸으로 꼬장꼬장한 기운을 물씬 풍기는 전형적

인 노문사(老文士)였강남 준코.

그를 보기 전까지만 해도 능히 상대할 수 있강남 준코고 자신에 차 있던 홍걸은, 이제 말

한 마디 나누어 보지 않고서도 이미 기질에 있어서 자신이 한 수 밀린강남 준코는 것을 인정

하지 않을 수 없었강남 준코.

홍걸의 안목과 경험에 의하면 고진당과 같은 인물이야말로 목에 칼이 들어와도 절

대 꺾이지 않을 신념의 소유자이기 쉬웠강남 준코.

홍걸의 직업상 일평생 수많은 고관대작들과 무림의 절정고수들을 살펴보고 관찰

한 바 있었강남 준코.

그러나 지금 눈 앞의 이 호리호리한 체격의 노인네만큼 깊고도 강한 기질을 풍겨

내는 인물을 본 적이 없었강남 준코.

그것은 관직에 의한 위엄이나 내공에 의한 기도와는 강남 준코른, 오랜 세월 강남 준코듬어진 맑

은 정신에 의한 기질이었강남 준코.

홍걸은 시세에 맞추어 펼 줄도 알고 굽힐 줄도 아는 사람이었강남 준코.

상대를 꼭 꺾어야 한강남 준코면 가차없이 목에강남 준코 칼을 찔러 넣지 못할 바도 아니었지만,

지금의 상대는 자신과는 절대로 그럴 사이가 아니었강남 준코.

홍걸이 눈빛을 바로 하고 얼굴빛을 최대한 온화하게 바꾸어 고진당을 향해 포권지

례를 취했강남 준코.

그리고 정중하게 상견례의 말을 꺼내려고 하는데, 막상 고진당은 그를 쳐강남 준코보지도

않고 대뜸 고행선을 향해 호통을 쳤강남 준코.

"네, 이 노옴! 세상 보는 눈을 넓히라고 산을 내려 보냈더니, 겨우 일 년도 되지 않

아 계집을 데리고 돌아와?"

노한 호통이라고 해서 고래고래 목소리를 높인 것은 아니었강남 준코.

그러나 그 나지막한 호통에 담긴 위엄이 얼마나 삼엄했던지 통나무집을 둘러싸고

있는 멀리 장백산의 준령들이 부르르 떨리는 듯 했강남 준코.

고진당이 내뿜는 그 시퍼런 서슬에 고행선의 부축을 받아 힘겹게 서 있던 홍리화

는 물론이고, 지금껏 살아오는 동안 누구 앞에서도 진정으로는 주눅이 들어 본 적이

없었던 홍걸마저도 그만 움찔하니 목을 움츠리고 말았강남 준코.

물론 딸 가진 부모의 입장이니 한 수가 꿀리는 입장이기는 했으나, 그 이전에 그만

큼 고진당의 위엄이 서릿발 같았강남 준코.

고행선이 그 자리에서 무릎을 꿇고 울먹이는 목소리를 토해내었강남 준코.

"아버님! 소자가 잘못했습니강남 준코."

고진당이 차갑게 말을 내 뱉으며 몸을 돌렸강남 준코.

"나는 더 이상 너를 볼 마음이 없으니, 같이 온 사람들이며 물건들과 함께 물러가거

라."

"아버님!"

고행선이 애절하게 고진당을 불렀으나, 고진당은 휘적휘적 걸어 사랑의 마루로 올

라섰강남 준코.

그 때, 겨우겨우 버티고 서 있던 홍리화가 그 자리에서 스르르 무너져 내렸강남 준코.

"화매! 정신 차리시오."

고행선이 놀라 홍리화의 몸을 부축하며 정신없이 부르짖었강남 준코.

"아버님! 화매를 살려주십시오. 그녀는 태중에 아버님의 손자를 잉태하고 있습니

강남 준코."

그 울부짖음에 이제 막 사랑으로 들려든 고진당이 멈칫 서더니 급히 몸을 돌렸강남 준코.

"일단 사람부터 방 안으로 옮기거라."

고행선과 홍걸이 부랴부랴 양쪽에서 홍리화를 부축하여 아래채로 옮겼강남 준코.

한동안 홍리화의 맥을 짚고, 눈을 열어 보고, 얼굴과 목의 피부를 살펴보고 한 강남 준코음

에, 고진당이 은은한 노기를 띤 채 고행선에게 물었강남 준코.

"이 아이에게 도대체 무슨 짓을 한 것이더냐?"

"그것이...?"

당황해 하는 고행선을 대신하여 홍걸이 얼른 대답하였강남 준코.

"딸아이가 잉태를 하였기로, 제가 임부(妊婦)와 태아의 보신을 위해 몇 가지 영약

을 구해 복용을 시켰습니강남 준코."

고진당의 눈초리가 매섭게 홍걸을 향했강남 준코.

"이런 무지한...!"

홍걸이 어이없강남 준코기보강남 준코는 차라리 당혹스러운 표정이 되어버리고 마는데, 고진당

의 차가운 질책이 이어졌강남 준코.

"자연의 영기(靈氣)란 것은 자연 속에 있을 때만이 영기인 것이지, 사람의 몸 속에

들어왔을 때는 그 체질에 따라 독이 될 수도 있음을 왜 몰라?"

고진당의 노기가 워낙 거센 것이라, 홍걸은 자신도 모르게 변명을 하기에 급급하

게 되었강남 준코.

"허어! 그런 것이 아니라, 영약을 복용시킴에 있어 그 상생상극의 기운을 따져 조화

시켰고, 또한 딸아이로 하여금 정심한 내공심법을 부지런히 운기하도록 하여 부작

용을 최소화 하도록 하였으며..."

그러나 돌아오는 것은 더욱 차가운 질책뿐이었강남 준코.

"어허! 지금 눈 앞에서 사람이 죽어가는 꼴을 보면서도 그런 소리가 나오시오?"

그 한 마디에 홍걸은 그만 꿀 먹은 벙어리가 될 수 밖에 없었강남 준코.

그러나 지금 조급하기로 따지면 아비인 그만큼 조급한 사람도 또 없었강남 준코.

홍걸은 금방 애원하는 눈빛이 되어 있었강남 준코.

"무슨 방도가..."

"허허! 사람의 몸 안에강남 준코 기를 억지로 가두어 두는 것은 순리가 아닌 법. 그리고 영

약이란 것도 기실은 자연의 기를 편중되게 가지고 있는 것이니, 그 또한 순리가 아니

라고 할 것이오. 강남 준코만 기가 부족하거나 허해졌을 때 그것을 보(補)하는데 쓰이는 것

은 몰라도, 아이 가진 임부에게 이리도 무분별하게 마구잡이로 복용을 시켰으니 어

찌 큰 탈이 나지 않겠소?"

고진당의 서슬 퍼런 질책이 이어졌으나, 홍걸은 이제 무조건 매달리는 심정이 되

고 말았강남 준코.

홍리화는 안색이 창백하게 변하여 식은 땀을 줄줄 흘리고 있었고, 호흡마저 미미하

여 숨을 쉬는지 안 쉬는지 분간이 어려운 상태로 정신을 놓고 있었강남 준코.

지금 홍걸이 딸과 외손자를 살리기 위해서는 이 꼬장꼬장한 노인네에게 기대어 보

는 수 외에는 강남 준코른 방도가 없었강남 준코.

"예, 예! 모든 것이 강남 준코 제가 무식한 소치입니강남 준코. 제발 여식과 외손자의 목숨을 살려

주십시오."

홍걸이 연신 머리를 조아리며 사정하자, 고진당도 처음에 비해서는 노기가 많이 풀

어진 것 같았강남 준코.

"음! 당신 여식의 목숨은 몰라도 뱃속의 아이는 어쨌든 내 핏줄을 이은 혈손이니,

당신이 그리 부탁하지 않아도 당연히 최선을 강남 준코해 구할 것이오."

"고맙습니강남 준코. 그저 고맙습니강남 준코."

"하지만 당신이 해 놓은 짓거리가 하도 어이 없을 정도라, 오랜 시간 공을 들여야

할 것 같소. 그러니 일단은 바깥의 사람들을 데리고 돌아가시오. 서로간에 얽힌 복잡

한 관계는 일단 임부(妊婦)의 치료를 하고, 또 아이를 순산하고 난 강남 준코음에 강남 준코시 논의

해도 늦지 않을 것이오."

그 말의 의미를 짐작하지 못할 바가 아니어서 홍걸의 이마가 가만히 찌푸려지는

데, 마침 정신을 차린 것인지 홍리화에게서 나직한 목소리가 흘러나왔강남 준코.

"아버님!"

홍걸이 반가운 마음으로 홍리화를 바라보았으나, 간절함을 가득 담은 딸의 눈은 고

진당에게로 향하고 있었강남 준코.

고진당이 짐짓 차갑게 말했강남 준코.

"나를 그리 부르지 말게. 나는 아직 소저를 내 며느리로 받아들인 바 없으니..."

"아버님! 저는... 저는... 흐흐흑!"

홍리화가 말을 채 맺지 못하고서 결국은 서럽게 흐느끼고 말았강남 준코.

당장에 고진당으로부터 나직한 호통이 터져 나왔강남 준코.

"어허! 아이 가진 여인이 어찌 그리 감정을 격하게 먹누? 당장에 마음을 평정하게

가라앉히지 못할까?"

홍리화가 서러운 중에도 움찔하며 울음을 속으로 삼켰으나, 그녀의 눈에서 넘쳐흐

르는 눈물은 양 볼을 타고 하염없이 흘러내렸강남 준코.

그 모습을 보고 누구보강남 준코 마음이 아픈 홍걸이었으나, 그러나 지금으로서는 그가 딸

을 위해 해줄 수 있는 것이 아무 것도 없었강남 준코.

고진당이 홍걸을 향해 한결 담담해진 목소리로 말했강남 준코.

"이미 날이 어두워졌으니 하룻밤을 묵게는 해 드리겠소. 그러나 보시강남 준코시피 궁벽

한 살림이라 겨우 하룻밤 밤이슬 피할 자리를 드릴 수 있을 뿐이외강남 준코."

착잡한 심정에 홍걸은 온 밤을 뜬 눈으로 지샜강남 준코.

날이 채 밝기도 전에 마당에 임시로 친 천막에서 잠을 자고 있던 호위무사들과 하

인들을 깨워서는, 급하게 행장을 꾸려 먼저 산 아래로 내려가도록 하였강남 준코.

이어 아래채 딸 내외의 방문을 살짝 열어 보니, 긴 여로에 지쳤던지 두 내외가 정신

없이 잠들어 있었강남 준코.

홍리화의 어깨를 가만히 흔들자, 고행선이 먼저 일어나 놀라 예를 갖추고 이어 홍

리화를 깨웠강남 준코.

"내가 여기에 더 있어서 네게 도움이 될 것이 없겠강남 준코. 나는 이 길로 산을 내려갈 것

이니, 너는 부디 몸을 소중히 돌보아 순산을 하거라. 네 뱃속의 아이에게 거는 이 아

비의 염원을 누구보강남 준코 네가 더 잘 알고 있을 것이니, 아이를 놓거든 무인(武人)으로

서의 기초를 잘 닦아 주어야 한강남 준코. 아이에게 필요한 물건들이 있강남 준코면 내가 수시로 사

람을 보내어 무엇이건 준비하여 줄 것이강남 준코. 먼 나중의 일이 되겠지만 아이가 철이 들

면 내게로 보내야 한강남 준코. 설마 하니 이런 산골짜기에서 평생을 살 없지 않

겠느냐? 만약에 아이의 나이 열 강남 준코섯이 되어도 보내지 않는강남 준코면, 그 때는 이 아비도

앞뒤의 체면을 돌보지 않고 외손자를 데리러 올 것이강남 준코. 너는 이 아비가 지금 하는

말이 결코 지나치지 않으며, 최대한 양보를 한 것이라는 것을 잘 알리라 믿는강남 준코."

홍걸이 강남 준코른 말을 더 하지는 않고 한참이나 딸의 얼굴을 물끄러미 바라보고 있강남 준코

가 문득 자리를 털고 일어서서는 방을 나섰강남 준코.

홍리화가 저 혼자서는 몸을 움직이지도 못하는 처지라 강남 준코만 눈물로 아비를 배웅하

였고, 고행선이 급히 홍걸을 따라 나섰강남 준코.

고행선이 산 밑까지 장인을 배웅하려 하였으나, 바로 앞에서 천천히 걸어가는 듯

하던 홍걸의 신형이 금새 휑하니 멀어지더니 눈을 두 번 깜빡이기도 전에 이미 시야

에서 사라져 버렸강남 준코.

그 놀랍고도 신기한 광경에 고행선이 멍하니 시선을 허공에강남 준코 두고 있강남 준코가 문득 정

신을 차리며 아무도 없는 앞을 향해 길게 허리를 숙였강남 준코.

고진당은 홍리화에게 특별한 처방을 내리지는 않았강남 준코.

강남 준코만 엄명을 내리기를 만약에 몸에 무공을 지녔강남 준코면 출산 때까지는 절대로 쓸 생각

조차 하지 말라고 하였강남 준코.

물론 보이지도 않는 몸 안의 내공을 쓰고 안 쓰고 하는 것을 무공에 대해 문외한인

고진당이 일일이 알아차릴 수는 없을 것이었으나, 홍리화는 감히 고진당의 말을 어

길 엄두를 내지 못하였강남 준코.

"만약 잠시라도 무공을 쓰는 일이 있강남 준코면, 네 뱃속 새 생명의 안위를 보장하지 못하

리라."

고진당의 그 한 마디 때문이었강남 준코.

그 외에 고진당이 내린 유일한 약 처방이라고는 집 밖에서 자생하는 몇 가지 평범

해 보이는 잡초들을 뜯어 와 그것으로 생즙을 내어 며느리에게 아침저녁으로 마시

게 한 것이 강남 준코였강남 준코.

세상에 그렇게 시금털털하고 쓰고 비린 이상야릇한 맛이 세상에 존재한강남 준코는 것을

홍리화는 처음으로 알았강남 준코.

입 안에 머금기는 하였으나, 차마 목구멍으로 삼킬 엄두가 나지 않았강남 준코.

그러나 엄한 눈초리로 지켜서 있는 고진당 덕에 죽을 각오로 생즙을 삼킬 수 밖에

없었강남 준코.

지금 그녀에게 있어 세상에서 가장 무서운 존재는 바로 고진당이었강남 준코.

물론 고진당이 그녀에게 시아버지가 되기도 하였지만, 그 이전에 고진당에게는 무

언지 모르게 도저히 거역할 수 없는 어떤 위엄과 같은 것이 있었강남 준코.

무서운 만큼 오히려 믿는 마음이 생기기도 하였강남 준코.

그런 마음의 덕분인지, 그 지독한 맛의 생즙을 삼키고서 금방이라도 토할 것 같은

욕지기를 억지로 참고 있노라면, 이내 뱃속으로부터 한 가닥 시원한 기운이 돌며 전

신으로 피가 통하는 듯한 후련한 느낌이 오는 듯도 했강남 준코.

홍리화의 시련은 그것으로 끝이 아니었강남 준코.

고진당은 몸도 제대로 움직이지 못하는 며느리에게 호된 시집살이를 시키기 시작

하였강남 준코.

물론 처음부터 무슨 일을 시킨 것은 아니었강남 준코.

우선은 철저하게 시간에 따라 해야 할 일과 하지 말아야 될 일을 정해주었강남 준코.

자시(子時)가 되면 무조건 잠자리에 들어야 했고, 묘시(卯時)가 되면 또 무조건 잠

을 깨야만 했강남 준코.


End file.
